


finding out what you like

by ArgentLives



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Light Angst, Mistletoe, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: There’s no loud music or excess of alcohol to hide behind this time. She knows that she liked it. She likes kissing girls. Most of all, she likes Eva.[aka Eskild's mistletoe gets put to good use.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who sorta knows me outside of this, whaaaaat no i don't watch this show don't be ridiculous (pls don't look @ me...this never happened....)
> 
> Anyway Vilde is a lesbian and Eva is bi and there are ~feelings~ involved but neither are ready to admit it.

After she kisses Magnus, he asks her if she wants to go back to his place with him after the party’s over. She says yes without allowing herself to hesitate, gives him a quick peck on the lips that makes her feel slimy, and immediately excuses herself to the bathroom. She closes the door behind her, leans heavily on the sink and stares at herself in the mirror. There’s some lipstick smudged on her chin, and her fingers shake a little as she hastily wipes it away, trying not to think too hard about how it got there. She takes in deep breath and lets it out slowly, willing her skin to stop crawling. It’s not Magnus’s fault, she thinks; it felt the same with William, too – just as strange, just as wrong. She just has to give it a chance, because…well, because.

She flushes the toilet just in case anyone might be standing outside the door and washes her hands quickly, spares herself one last parting glance in the mirror, re-adjusts her santa hat, schools her expression into something a little less miserable, and steels herself as she unlocks the door and heads out to rejoin the party.

The plan is to keep her head down and make her way back to where her friends are hopefully still painting their ornaments and to avoid any and all eye contact with Magnus, because eye contact could mean kissing, and kissing would mean more touching. She tells herself she’s avoiding him because she doesn’t want to mess up her makeup again, but there’s that nagging little voice in her head reminding her she’s full of shit. By the time she makes it to the doorway, she’s paying so little attention to anything other than the ground under her feet that she walks right into someone and nearly falls flat on her face. 

Right away, she knows it has to be Eva, because the first thing that registers is the red of her dress, and the subtle perfume she knows Eva uses, and Vilde feels her stomach do something funny and fluttery at the thought. When she looks up her friend is giving her an apologetic little smile, her eyes shining with concern.

“Sorry, Vilde,” Eva says, her hands still grasping at Vilde’s forearms as though she’s holding her in place. Vilde is silently grateful, because her knees don’t quite seem to be working properly all of a sudden, and it’s probably the only thing keeping her standing at the moment. “You okay? I was just looking for you.”

“Fine, fine,” Vilde says, even though she doesn’t really feel fine at all, and because she’s not feeling particularly brave today, she avoids Eva’s eyes, gently disentangles herself from her grip and attempts to move past her.

“Wait,” Eva says, grabbing Vilde’s arm again and tugging her back before she can get away, and Vilde wonders why this touch makes her pulse jump and her heart beat a little faster when less than an hour ago the same kind of touch from someone else made her want to crawl up and out of her own skin. 

“Mistletoe,” Eva says before Vilde can ask, lifting her chin a little to point it out, and sure enough, when Vilde looks up, there it is, hanging right above their heads. She swallows hard, and when she finally looks back down, she finds that Eva is staring at her, her smile soft, her eyes teasing and expectant.

It shouldn’t be a big deal. She’s kissed Eva before, at least twice. Probably more, although the details of the rest are a little (a lot) hazy, and there are things she can’t really remember. But that’s just it – other than the certainty that she enjoyed it, they’d both always been pretty drunk when they’d kissed, at big parties, with the lights down low and the music blasting, surrounded by other bodies and strangers dancing and kissing all around them. All those times, they’d blended seamlessly into the crowd. 

This is…definitey not that kind of party. And while Vilde is slightly tipsy from the wine, and Eva’s cheeks are a little bit flushed, she knows this is nowhere near that level. Eva, apparently, isn’t bothered by this slight complication, because she takes Vilde’s face in her hands, leans in, and kisses her like no one’s watching. Vilde spares half a second to hope that that’s the case, and then she realizes Eva’s seriously kissing her, and she’s not drunk but somehow this fills her head with so much buzzing that she feels like she is. And then she’s not really thinking about much else at all.

It’s short and soft and sweet, nothing like the messy, hungry kisses they’ve exchanged before, but somehow, even more than any of the others, this one damn near steals the air out of Vilde’s lungs. Her face feels hot and her body is warm all over, and she’s just about to move in closer when Eva pulls away, her hands dropping back to her sides. Vilde bites her lip to stop herself from leaning in and kissing her again, because Eva isn’t smiling anymore, and there’s a curious crease between her eyebrows as she looks away. For Vilde, it’s over much to soon, and there’s no loud music or excess of alcohol to hide behind this time. She knows that she _liked_  it. She likes kissing girls. Most of all, she likes Eva.

“Um, I have to go to the bathroom,” Eva says, nodding as though she’s talking to herself, her cheeks distinctly pink, and then she’s gone, leaving Vilde staring at the empty space in front her. She leans against the doorframe and touches her fingers to her mouth, her mind reeling and her lips still tingling, and knows that she’s in trouble. 


End file.
